


Late Nights

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Doctor Reader - Freeform, F/F, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Soft Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: I've been wanting to write a Kylo Ren x reader for awhile and recently got inspired to write this small one shot. I have rewritten this a few times and I'm finally satisfied with it. I don't own anything but the plot.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 7





	Late Nights

Reading through her notes on her data pad as she walked, Y/N wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. It was late at night and hardly anyone was walking around. A yawn escaped her lips. Today had been a tiring day. Being the chief medical officer and short staffed, the medical bay kept her busy more than usual. She hardly had a break and she was ready to call it a night. 

Lost in her thoughts; Y/N didn't see the other person coming around the corner, smacking straight into them. Y/N stumbled back from the impact, nearly falling on her backside. The other person grabbed her arm, steadying her on her feet. 

"I'm sorry-" Y/N began, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment. 

"I was looking for you," Kylo's smooth voice greeted her ears. Y/N looked up at him, he looked just as tired as she did. But there was a hint of a smile on his face, "I didn't see you in your room."

"I got off late and was heading that way." As Y/N said that she yawned. Man, she was really tired and now she could feel her eyes beginning to hurt. 

Sensing how exhausted she was Kylo scooped Y/N into his arms, ignoring her sounds of protest to be put down and that she was capable of walking. 

"Let me take care of you, Y/N." 

It didn't matter how times he said her name he still got the same reaction: flushed cheeks and racing heart. 

"Fine," It was pointless for her at this point to even protest. 

"Good girl,"


End file.
